Akuma Sensou
by Haku1013
Summary: In a war that threatens all of the ninja world, nay, all of existance, one ninja shall wise above the rest. With a team of mages, can Uzumaki Naruto detroy the Demonata? Yes...this is the 1st fanfic of it's kind. It's also my 1st fanfic redone...so enjoy


Akuma Sensou  
Rated M for violence and bloody scenes.

Summary: Rewrite: In a war that threatens the entire ninja world, nay, all of existence, one ninja shall wise above the rest. With a team of mages, can Uzumaki Naruto destroy the Demonata? Yes...this is the 1st fanfic of its kind.

* * *

In all its gory glory, the scene is one to behold. The once pristine meadow is drenched with the stench of blood, littered with weapons and the bodies of their owners. Several beings have yet to leave the area. They are disfigured and grotesque, a frightening and nauseating sight, even more so when one realizes what they are doing leaning over the lifeless bodies, grasping flesh in their claws and shoving it into their salivating jaws.

They feed.

Alone, atop a hill, one beast watches the view with an air of amusement; he even dares to let a smirk adorn his cracked lips. One would imagine such a simple action to be excruciatingly painful due to the obvious marring of his body. He blends into the scenery, colored bright crimson and clad in an austere black robe which is open to show his mutilated form. His pale skin is lumpy and broken by individual cracks seeping red ooze with every move he makes. He has no lower legs, only shreds of flesh which hangs over the ground as he levitates, though the loss is compensated by the detail of his having eight arms, mangled as they be. Perhaps the most captivating feature is eyes, dark-red with darker red pupils, or better yet, the snake-filled hole where a heart should be located.

He is Lord Loss and he his pleased.

In the same vicinity, there is another group, and they, like the lone demon, stand and take in the sight, their eyes cold and distant. Of these eleven, only one finds himself overwhelmed. He slowly backs away, hardly noticed by his fellow humans, before the urge engulfs him and he takes flight. Immediately, another is giving chase and in seconds seizes upon the runaway. With a quick slice from the pursuer's sword, the runaway loses his lower limbs completely. He doesn't even register the pain, simply twisting in the air as he falls to throw a kunai at his enemy. The sword wielder barely acknowledges the attack, merely stepping to the side as the weapon flies by.

The fallen man is young, aged to the years of thirties and dressed in a blue shirt and black pants with a jacket that is adorned with several large pockets. In addition, he wears a headband decorated by a metal plate. The metal plate is smooth and engraved by a lone symbol which looks like a leaf. The other men of the group also have such headbands, though the characters upon their metal plates differ. Four of the headbands have a music note carved upon them, three are inscribed with three ovals varying in size, the two largest connected, and the final three have the image of a broken boulder etched into them.

Suddenly, defiantly, the man with the only leaf headband speaks, "I may end here, but Konoha won't. You're efforts will prove pointless and Konoha will prevail." He pours all his trust and confidence into those words as the lessons of his occupation, the one he took up when he was but a child, allow him the awareness that this is truly where his life will cease. For the most part, he is satisfied and why shouldn't he be? He lived a good life, he fought for his homeland, fell in love, made a family. Still, his joy is impeded upon by the ache in his heart, because all he can think of is how he won't ever see Haruka again, won't ever hear her say 'I love you' to him again, won't be there when she gives birth to their child, their only child, their son.

The sword wielder smirks, "You may think so, but like you and your team, the Village Hidden in the Leaves will fall, to its knees no less and it will bow to both its enemy villages…and the demons. Be assured, Konohagakure shall burn." With that said he drew his sword above the Konoha Nin's heart and thrust down. The kill was instant.

The team of ninja makes no remark toward the murder. They are silent and understanding of one another and the destiny they choose as they leave the battle field behind.

Unaware of everything around them, the dark demons below continue to feast upon corpses, relishing their meal.

* * *

There you go. The first chapter in the original was only, like, 300 words and I felt it was a bit…I don't know, just off. So I felt the need to fix it up. Most people who read the original might already know what's going on, but for those who are new, you have to read to find out.


End file.
